deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Masters Battle Royale
Ice Masters Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Today, the controllers of the ice (or characters that uses ice) fights in one battle. Queen Elsa, the frozen queen, Ice King, the enemy of Finn and Jake, Mr. Freeze, enemy of Batman and Arkham criminal and Sub-Zero, the god of ice and Mortal Kombat's fighter. Who will win this Death Battle? Interlude Queen Elsa New: 'The sister of Elsa and one of the main characters from Frozen movie. '''New: '.... Let it Go! Let it Go! '' '''New: '''This song.... '''New: '''I will see Elsa skills. Elsa creates an Ice Giant and a castle (of course of ice). '''New: '''She can create something with ice. Elsa destroys a mountain with an ice storm. '''New: '''Oh! Anger problems. ''Let it Go! Let it Go! '' '''New: '''Frozen and Disney fans loved this song. Ice King '''New: '''The emperor of ice castle. '''New: '''I will see Ice King's story. A 1000 years ago, Simon Petrikov, he bought a magic crown and put the crown in him to effect his girlfriend, Betty Groff, but the magic crown maked he an ice maniac that frozed some parts of the world. After the "Mushroom Wars" a war who killed the humans and transformed the animals, Simon, in his road, met Marceline Abadeer when she was a girl of 7 years old. 1000 years after this, he turned into the Ice King and met Gunter the Penguin (Orgalorg) and created ice castle. '''Ice King: '¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! '''New: '''Well, he is crazy. I say other time, HE IS CRAZY. Ice King freezes Finn and Jake. '''New: '''He is the "rival" of Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. Mr. Freeze Sub-Zero Pre DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Ice King was in his castle when a lot of ice appears in the snow, its Queen Elsa shooting ice to build an ice cave. In Gotham, Mr. Freeze was watching for Batman, but Sub-Zero appears with a thunder of ice. Mr. Freeze creates a machine that transports all to the Ice Kingdom. '''Ice King: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Who are you? Ice King runs to Mr. Freeze and Elsa attacks Sub-Zero with an ice thunder. '''Sub-Zero: '''Noooo! Sub-Zero runs to the Ice King and punches him un the face. '''Ice King: '''You want problems. No? '''FIGHT! Queen Elsa makes a Snowman army that runs to Sub-Zero. The Snowmans jumps to Sub-Zero and tries to kill him, but Sub-Zero kills all the Snowmans with an ice storms. 'Sub-Zero: '¡TAKE THIS! Sub-Zero punches Elsa, and after that makes an ice knive to kill her, but she avoids the attack. 'Elsa: '¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Meanwhile, Ice King is fighting with Mr. Freeze, Mr. Freeze takes his ice gun trying to kill Ice King that punches Mr. Freeze in the face. Mr. Freeze takes an ice bazooka and shoots cold things to Ice King frozing him. Meanwhile, Elsa creates an ice storm trying to freeze Sub-Zero's body. Finally Elsa makes an Snowman that punches a lot of time Sub-Zero. Meanwhile.... 'Ice King: '''You will die! Ice King makes an ice sword and Mr. Freeze takes his most powerful gun. Ice King run to Mr. Freeze and with the ice sword cuts the head of Mr. Freeze. His head flies around the Ice Kingdom making a Knock-Out againts Sub-Zero. '''New: '''Ice King wins ¡FATALITY! '''KO! ' Elsa tries to kill Sub-Zero but he makes an ice knive and attacks the Ice King and Elsa. Building page.... Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles